Magic is a girl's best friend
by chinaluv
Summary: Taylor Hart is no ordinary girl she has uncontrolable power and when she moves to the gold coast with her cousin things just get worse. can she get help in time will she be able to contol it can she conquer the evil inside her? What will happen to her?


Okay, this story is personal and real in some ways. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. This will be a major flashback… She'll meet the H2o girls within the next few chapters –Chinaluv

Chapter 1: The day that started it all

Taylor's Point of View

My name is Taylor Elisabeth Hart, I am 15 years old, and I'm not ordinary. I have this amazing ability. I have the power of Electrokinesis. For those of you who don't know what that is, the official definition can be found on Google. My definition may seem a bit different, but it's still true. I think of it as just the ability to control lightning. There are a few things that come with Electrokinesis. I can also alter my molecules so that I can become invisible, create force fields using energy stored in my body, and I can read minds slightly. By slightly I mean that I can only have bits and pieces, as in like a theory of how someone is feeling or thinking. That comes in handy when deciding if someone's lying or not. I know it sounds crazy but it's real. Magic's real. You may not believe me, but it is, I'm living proof.

Well today I'm moving to my cousin's house. She's twenty one and she's the only other family I have left. I used to live with my grandma until she died. Now I have to go live with my cousin Anna in Australia. She used to live in Maryland, but she got a job transfer to Australia. Right now we sat on the plane thinking about my old life and how much I missed it. I went to Rose High school in Virginia where I had a few friends. Only two of them really and I was really sad I was leaving them behind. You see I wasn't very popular. I may have been in the marching band, where most of the people were great and two of my three best friends were in it too. Sabrina and Katherine were awesome, I'll miss them a lot, but I guess I'll have to make some new friends this year.

For those of you who are wondering how I got my powers, or found out about them, because I know some of you are probably curious to know how I got them. Well here's the story. I can remember it now. The day that changed my life forever, the beginning of the tale.

_**Flashback to 5**__**th**__** grade, ten years ago.**_

The day started out as any other. It was the last day of 5th grade. I was only ten years old. IT was one of the worst days of my life. I didn't know anything then. The beginning of the day was, as any other day boring. After finishing my warm up I started to read. You might wonder what my friends were doing, and why I wouldn't want to talk with them. Well, you see back then I didn't have many friends. I'm more of the independent, quiet girl that reads a lot. I have friends, well had, she moved away about a month or so ago. Since she left I've been more quiet and by myself. Things changed when she left.

I was so involved in reading my book, about a girl who could control the dark that I didn't even realize that my crust had walked up to me. Yes, I have a crush, I'm not that weird. His name was Jake Kennedy, and he's the most athletic guy in the 5th grade. Sadly he was dating Lexus Carter at the time, and I knew I'd have no chance at him. I mean really, why would he want to date me? I'm invisible to people like him.

I looked up form my book and saw him smile. Although he's the most popular guy, he was actually nice. He was my friend more or less in third grade.

"Hey Taylor." He said looking down at me.

"Um, hello Jake." I said and smiled back.

"What are you reading?" he asked, and honestly I was a bit surprised he cared. I guess he saw how surprised I was because his smile faded slightly. " I like books. I read a lot at home. Anyway, what's it about?" My smile grew, I knew there was something about this situation that didn't' seem right, but I just ignored it. "It's about a girl and her friends and how they can control the elements. " I explained happily. The story was really intense and I love d it.

"That sounds like a great book. Well I better go finish up some last minute stuff for the last day. I can't believe it, I mean elementary school went by really fast." I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it did." I said as he left. I was about to go back to my book when he turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot, do you want to hang out at recess?" I couldn't say anything; I just smiled harder and nodded. He walked back to his seat and for the rest of the day I was antsy for recess. This would be a fun recess. The rest of the day was torture. I didn't do anything productive, it was really just like any other last day of school. We sort of sat there and watched a movie.

Recess finally came and I was thrilled. Lexus shot me a dirty look when I was walking out the door to the play ground. Jake was waiting for me by the track. I was excited about this, I'd been waiting the whole day for it. We had only said two words when I spotted trouble. Lexus and Brandon were approaching us.

"Let's go Taylor. They aren't worth our time." He persuaded and I almost agreed. Maybe if I did things would have been different and events could have been postponed.

"No, let's see what they want." I said and stood my ground. I could tell Jake wanted to leave, but I had to stay, something was pulling me to stay there, maybe it was destiny.

Lexus and Brandon casually walked up to us. Lexus had an evil grin on her face. I didn't care; I stood tall and proud surprisingly. There was an awkward silence. Lexus and I faced each other. Neither of us had anything nice to say to each other. Lexus decided to speak.

"You know he doesn't actually like you. You're a pathetic, unpopular loser. You'll never be worth anything." I guess I chose the best solution. I ignored her. I didn't have any other option. I mean calling her something mean would just come back at me, plus I was in fifth grade and couldn't really come up with any decent insults. Lexus spoke again, I guess she was annoyed that her insults didn't' hurt me. "You're such a spaz Taylor." That hurt me. That was the only word I had never liked, I could deal with the others, but that one was the worst.

"What did you just call me?" I challenged. This was new for me; it was like I was different person, standing up for myself.

"I think you heard her Taylor. She called you a spaz, and I agree." Brandon said happily. Something weird happened after that. A weird sensation came over me. Almost like an eclectic shock. I didn't even notice Lexus coming toward me.

"You really are the most unpopular girl I've ever met."That set me off. I don't know what happened but I could feel something happening. Something stuck the ground. I saw lighting, more like felt it. Something was weird. I knew what I had done, but I didn't want to accept it then, I mean what ten year old would.

"Forget this." I said walking away annoyed. I could feel Jake following me. "Look, I don't think you really want to hang around me anymore. You're popular I'm not, I understand." I said leaving him standing there. For the rest of recess I just kind of wandered around alone. When I got home everything was different.

_**End of flashback**_

_** "**_Taylor, are you awake?" Anna asks as she shakes me a bit.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Why? Are we here?" I asked, sort of hoping we were.

"No, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I mean if it weren't for my new job we'd still be in Maryland. This will be a big change and I'm really sorry that it had to be now." She said. I nodded saying I understood. The rest of the plane ride was boring. I kept reminding myself about old times and about how now I'd have to find new friends that I could tell my little secret to. I mean not even Anna knew. I admit there had been times I had wanted to tell her, but now defiantly wasn't the best time. I'd have to wait.

_**After they get off the plane**_

The ride to our new house took about fifteen minutes. We were now going to live in the Gold coast. To be honest I was a bit excited, I mean it should be fun. I've heard rumors about magic that happened there. One of which involved a mysterious island called Mako island. I'd have to check that out.

I only had a few days to.. I mean school started In three days. Anna sure picked the right time to move. Perfect for the time school started. I mean I wish she could've waited a few weeks. I would have been perfectly fine with being late… I guess not. I'd have to deal with the fact that I'm new and would probably be the center of attention, for the first few days anyway.

The rest of the day I sort of just hung out at the beach. I kind of just relaxed a bit. It was nice. Back in Maryland I'd probably just have read and been bored. At least I could walk around the beach now.

The next day I decided to explore the mysterious Mako Island. After breakfast I went to the docs rented a boat and was off. To be honest I wasn't an outdoorsy person, but I figured I may as well try. I pulled the boat on the beach and then made my way exploring an island. I walked around until I found a waterfall. The next thing I knew I fell into a tunnel that led to a mysterious cave.

"Hello?" I shouted as if anyone could hear me. I walked more into the cave and saw a pool under a volcano. It looked amazing and beautiful. I was about to leave when something amazing happened.


End file.
